Electrical devices are becoming ubiquitous in our society. People of all ages, from school children to senior citizens, regularly employ a variety of portable electronic devices. These devices include, for example, personal digital assistants, wireless telephones, and MP3 players. These portable devices also include time and athletic performance measurement devices, such as watches that monitor a wearer's heart rate, distance traveled, and speed. The use of these portable electronic devices has become so common that some clothing manufacturers have begun making articles of clothing (e.g., pants, suit jackets, etc.) with extra or specialized pockets for holding these portable electronic devices.
Even with additional or specialized pockets, however, transporting even a single portable electronic device may be inconvenient for a user. A runner or biker may prefer to use streamlined, form fitting clothing in order to improve his or her athletic performance, which may not provide an adequate location for storing or attaching a portable electronic device. In addition, the weight of the portable device itself, although relatively light, may still be bulky or uncomfortable for the user.
Accordingly, a variety of techniques have been proposed to integrate portable electrical devices into clothing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,906,004 and 6,080,690 to Lebby et al., disclose textile fabric that includes a plurality of electrically conductive fibers, which may be used to induce either a wired or wireless coupling between the fabric and a portable electronic device. The fabric may also include one or more electronic sensors, or a plurality of sensing fibers. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,771 to Post et al., discloses fabrics formed of conductive fibers running along one weave direction and non-conductive fibers running along the opposite direction to give the resulting fabric selective, anisotropic electrical conductivity. The Post et al. patent further discloses using textile threads having selected electrical properties to form passive electrical components.
While these techniques offer a variety of advantages over the conventional packaging of portable electronic components into a single, centralized hand-sized container, they still have a number of limitations. For example, with each of the above-mentioned techniques, the fibers do not include complex electrical structures. Thus, additional circuitry, such as microprocessors or other control circuits, must be separately attached to the fabric and electrically connected to the conductive fibers employed by these techniques. Accordingly, there is a need to more fully integrate electronic circuits with a variety of wearable items, such as hats, clothing, and shoes, in order to provide portable electronic devices that are more comfortable for a user to transport or otherwise more convenient for use.